Saving the Maquis
by LynnEGib
Summary: Changed endgame


Saving the Maquis

During all of the time that Voyager was in contact with Starfleet while in the Delta quadrant through the pathfinder project, Starfleet never told Captain Janeway how they were going to handle the Maquis when she got her crew home. It seemed that without Captain Janeway's knowledge, when Voyager was still looking for Chakotay's cell, Starfleet already held a trial in absentia for Chakotay and his Maquis cell and found them all guilty, sentencing them to a Cardassian prison. Starfleet had no intention of changing things, no matter how much Captain Janeway told them about how the Maquis were an integral part of her crew. Admiral Paris tried to cash in all the favors anyone had ever owed him to grant the Maquis pardons for their service to Voyager, especially since his own son's wife and the mother of his granddaughter was one of those sentenced to a Cardassian prison, but with no luck.

When Voyager first landed in San Francisco all of the crew were allowed to visit with their family, at least those that could get there right away. After this short visit the Maquis were separated from the rest of the crew and thrown into Starfleet headquarters' brig. Captain Janeway protested strenuously that her crew should be treated as equals. She was told that in two days time the Maquis would face a panel of Admirals to learn their fate. As the rest of the crew went home with their loved ones, they left word on how they could be contacted with the Captain if she needed them. Everyone was worried about those that had been arrested and wanted to help. Captain Janeway went about contacting those that she could trust in Starfleet to learn what was going on. She found out of the sentence that part of her crew faced and was horrified, vowing to do whatever she could no matter what the cost.

When Tuvok returned to Earth after his treatment he met with the Captain. She told him what she had learned about what Starfleet planed to do to the Maquis and what she wanted to do about it. The public was calling her a hero and seemed to love her, so she intended to tell Starfleet that if they sent the Maquis to Cardassia she would go with them. She hoped the public would demand their release when she was included. Tuvok asked her what she would do if the sentence was not changed. Kathryn looked straight into his eyes and swallowed the lump of fear stuck in her throat, saying, "I will not let any of my crew face that alone; I will go with them." Tuvok was aware of what it took for her to say that because he knew she still had nightmares of her last time in Cardassian hands. Tuvok contacted the rest of the crew and everyone came back to meet with him and attend the sentencing. This crew was still a true family even if Starfleet didn't see that. Tuvok also smuggled in some reporters that were known as popular and truthful. If the Captain's plan was to have any chance of working, the public needed to know what happened here.

:

When the Maquis were brought before the panel of admirals they were told of their sentence. As the Maquis were about to be taken back into custody before they could be sent to Cardassia, Janeway, who had been in the gallery, slowly walked up to face the admirels standing right next to Chacoaty.

She said, "If you are going to be sending my crew to a Cardassian prison you will be sending me too!"

Both the admirals and the Maquis, especially Chakotay, started to strongly protest. The admirals asked Captain Janeway if she realized what it truly meant to go to a Cardassian prison. Janeway reminded them that she had been a "guest" of the Cardassians before so she definitely realized what she and her crew would be facing.

"Asking that question shows me that you know exactly what sentencing these men and women to a prison term in a Cardassian prison means. To me it shows that this panel of Star Fleet Admirals are murders!" Janeway accused.

The entire gallery was buzzing with shock. They had never heard anyone call the highest officers of Starfleet guilty of murder. With her statement Captain Janeway walked up to the panel and put her com badge and her four pips on the table where the admirals sat, before turning around to walk back to the Maquis that were part of her crew standing right next to Chakotay. He knew what it took for her to leave Starfleet and return to a Cardassian prison. Even though she was standing at attention glaring at the admirals, Chakotay put his arm around her because he was very proud of her, and she didn't object. The crew that faced this awful sentence followed the example set by their captain and stood at attention facing the panel of admirals. You could almost see smoke coming out of the admirals' ears due to the actions of Captain Janeway. Next the chairman ordered the two highest ranked prisoners to be put in restraints, assuming the rest of the sentenced crew wouldn't do anything to endanger their command team. When the guard came over with two electronic handcuffs the captain and the first officer willingly held out their hands and allowed themselves to be restrained.

"By restraining your leaders I am sure the rest of the prisoners won't cause any trouble so not to cause them any harm. The prisoners will now be beamed to one of the Cargo holds in the Enterprise where they will stay until they reach Cardassia."

With that the captain and almost half of Voyager's crew were removed from Starfleet.

The rest of Voyager's crew, who were all in the gallery and had seen their Captain and their fellow shipmates sent to Cardassia, decided that the only chance to change this would be alerting the public. The press had been making Captain Janeway and her crew into heroes and people were eating it up. The public would have had no problem pardoning the Maquis for two reasons. One, their cause had been proven just and the Captain had praised them as part of her heroic crew. The public would probably think that Starfleet knew better in sentencing the Maquis to prison, but sending the Captain too was going to be harder to sell as the right thing to do.

The remaining crew noticed the few reporters busily sending news reports of what had happened here. They seemed to be friends of the Captains. They suspected that Janeway and Tuvok had gotten them in to help publicize this travesty of justice and her sacrifice, hoping the public would demand pardons for all. The public loved hearing all the stories of all the battles they had won in the Delta Quadrant, especially with the Borg. People didn't really realize that being sent to a Cardassian prison really meant being tortured to death, but the crew did. They all wanted to turn themselves in like the captain, saying if the others were going to that prison then all of them were. They hoped that if the whole Voyager crew was being sentenced to death the public would put pressure on Starfleet to release them all.

Tuvok, as the highest ranking Voyager officer not already sentenced to death, wanted everyone to realize what they faced if Starfleet didn't relent. The Cardassians were known for their brutal torture of prisoners. The crew assured him they knew. Those that had children had already made arrangements for them in case they didn't come back. The remaining Voyager crew walked up to face the admirals before the meeting broke up. Tuvok stepped to the panel of admirals and put all of their rank insignia and com badges next to their captain's, stating that as the highest ranking Starfleet officer he was representing the rest of the Voyager crew that were still free in their desire to join the rest of their crew. The even more furious admirals immediately ordered all of them to be beamed up to the Enterprises cargo hold.

Voyager's crew was beamed into one of the Enterprise's cargo bays because the brig wasn't large enough. It was not going to be a comfortable ride to their prison. Of course it was still luxurious compared to what they would face when they arrived there.

The command team had their handcuffs attached to the wall above their heads by heavy chains to keep the other prisoners in line. At least it was a very long chain so they could sit. Everyone was surprised when the rest of the crew arrived and sat down in the cargo bay, too. Janeway feared for them but was actually proud of them for what they did for the others. When she spotted Samantha there she called her over, concerned. "What about Naomi?"

"Naomi is upset that I wouldn't let her go to prison as well. She takes her role as Captain's assistant very seriously. I told her that her father just got his family back so she should not leave him alone. She wanted you to know if she was old enough to make her own decisions she would be here with her crew. She understands that we are going to prison, but not that we face a very painful death."

The Captain smiled, "I am sure even if she understood that she would still want to be here like her mother."

Meanwhile Captain Picard held a meeting with his senior staff to try and formulate a plan to help the Voyager crew. He knew first hand what a horrible fate awaited them. The captain and his people disagreed with the Maquis' sentence and were impressed by the loyalty shown by Janeway and her crew. Picard didn't like the only plan his senior staff came up with and rejected it outright..

He ordered Worf to bring the captain and her number one to his ready room. When Worf entered the cargo bay to take Janeway and Chakotay, the rest of their crew stood up to protect their own. Captain Janeway assured her loyal crew that she knew Captain Picard and his first officer and felt strongly that they would understand their stance and she and Chakotay would be perfectly safe. Her crew stood down and she and Chakotay left in the custody of Worf. When they entered Picard's ready room he immediately ordered Worf to remove their restraints. Worf protested, fearing for his Captain's safety. Captain Picard, however, chuckled and assured him that he knew Captain Janeway and felt perfectly safe. "I realize knowing that these prisoners were being sent to a Cardasion prison would imply that they are hardened criminals, but this captain had actually volunteered for this sentence to help save some of her crew." Captain Picard knew that Worf would be impressed at her bravery and would feel better about leaving these prisoners with Picard, Beverly, Will and Deanna alone in the Enterprise's ready room.

After they were alone, Will, who had known Kathryn in Star fleet academy, said, "You have sure gotten yourself in a mess of trouble this time, Kathryn."

Everyone chuckled, but they knew this was all very serious.

Picard told them that he had been watching the news feeds. The public backed the Voyage crew, but so far," he said, "Starfleet had been able to control them by saying that your sentences were short which would keep the Cardasions at bay for a while, showing them we honored them by giving them the Maquis who had been their enemy. They are telling the public that you will be home soon because of good behavior. The public has no idea that you all will be dead before your sentence is served and that death will be by torture. My staff and I feel it is imperative to get the public to realize what will really happen to you if we drop you off at Cardasia. We feel if the public truly knew your fate they will prevent Starfleet from doing this. I believe most of Starfleet is in favor of pardons for the Maquis, but the most powerful don't want to lose face by changing the results of the trial. So far the only idea my senior staff has come up with has been vetoed by me."

When the Enterprise officers left to give the two senior Voyager officers time to talk, Deanna shared her own observation, "Those two are very much in love."' The others smiled since even without being empathic they had observed that, too.

Meanwhile, back in Picard's ready room, Chakotay spoke first. "I'm the one that the Cardassians want most, let me go down there first without you. Maybe they will pardon the rest of you because of what is done to me."

Janeway squeezed his hand and smiled, thanking him for trying to save her this pain. "I feel to truly earn the public's strong support I, who they call the heroine of the Delta quadrant, need to be shown suffering, too."

Chakoty reminded her that she still had nightmares about her last time in their prisons and that they would probably treat her even worse now since she had escaped before and was a captain rather than an ensign.

"I know, but I don't think it can be avoided if we are going to save the crew."

They both looked at each other, realizing that there was no other way. They were resigned to their painful fate.

Chakoty slipped off the couch onto one knee, still holding Kathryn's hand as he asked, "Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?"

"Your timing is awful, we are about to be tortured to death and you want to marry? Is that another form of torture, and this time from you?"

"No, I am serious. I love you more than life itself and I want to marry you and spend one night with you as husband and wife before we are turned over to the Cardassians."

Kathryn, with tears in her eyes, smiled, said yes and gave him their first kiss with enough heat to seal the deal forever.

Chakoty called Captain Picard and asked him if he would marry them so they could have one night of wedded bliss before they met their fate.

Picard replied, "Of course, we will be right there to help your plan." Beverly and Deanna took Kathryn along with her attendants, B'Elanna and Sam, into another room to turn Kathryn into a bride. Chakoty chose Tom and Harry to help keep him calm. They replicated a beautiful traditional wedding shirt from his tribe and a bottle of the very best champagne for their one night honeymoon in the fanciest guest quarters available on this, the flag ship of Starfleet.

Meanwhile the rest of the crew worked on decorating the cargo bay with flowers for the ceremony. The crew was ecstatic having felt that their command team had been in love since first sight seven years ago. It certainly turned everyone's minds off the Cardassians and onto happier things. Tuvok went to Kathryn and offered to give her away, which brought a big smile to her face.

When all was ready Kathryn was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown with a long train covered in lace. She also had an elegant veil. When Tuvock took her arm and led her into the flower-covered cargo bay the entire crew gasped. This was not the captain that had led them safely through many battles; this was a beautiful woman, and even more beautiful and elegant than the way she looked at Neelx's luaus. Neither the bride nor groom could take their eyes off each other. Chakotay cut a fine figure in his native attire, too. Deanna whispered to her husband Will that they were imzade, too. Everyone in that cargo bay could feel the love sparking between these two. They had first felt it when they stared at each other on the view screens of their ships when they were first thrown into the Delta Quadrant. Their love had been growing for seven years, and now back on earth they could finally act on it. And yet, they might only have this one evening to do that since the Enterprise would arrive at Cardassia the next day at noon. There these newlyweds and their entire crew, their family, would face a slow and painful death. Everyone knew that, but their happiness for their beloved command team overshadowed it all. Even though the party continued on the couple left early to enjoy private time in the best guest quarters on the Enterprise. As Chakotay carried his bride across the threshold they saw champagne on ice, soft lighting and heard mood music. As they looked into the bedroom they saw the most luxurious bed made up with Egyptian sheets over down padding. Two beautiful silk sleeping clothes were laid out for them on this bed, but they never got them on. They had waited for seven years and they spent this night making up for that. As their one night honeymoon came to an end and they were lying in each other's arms Chakotay laughed. "I never thought I could do that this many times in one evening. Of course, why I could must be because I was with the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have ever laid with."

She smiled at her husband's beautiful comment, but still got up and dressed because she knew they had an appointment with Captain Picard first thing this morning to ask for his help in implementing their plan to save their crew. Chakotay joined her in preparing for their meeting, which, as they both knew, was the beginning of the end for them.

As Voyager's newly married command team entered Captain Picard's office they were wearing civilian clothes and holding hands. Before Kathryn Janeway started talking Chakotay squeezed her hand for support.

"We would like your help, Jean Luc, in saving our crew from the Cardassians."

"Certainly, if I can. What's your plan?"

Again Chakotay gave her a supportive squeeze as she shared their plan. "We know that the Cardasians want the two of us more than anyone else. Chakotay won more battles against them during his Maquis days than anyone else and I was their prisoner once and was rescued before they were done with me. They didn't like that! We also know that they are not equipped to handle our entire crew as their prisoners at once. That is why they want you to send us down in small groups so as we die they can replace us with fresh prisoners. Our plan is for you to use your diplomatic expertise to negotiate with them saying that you cannot stay around here to house their excess prisoners. Then you suggest that they take Chakotay and me and pardon the rest. This way they can do all that they want to their most wanted prisoners for as long as they want or as long as we last."

Picard looked at them with shock and said, "That plan is even worse than the one my crew suggested and I rejected."

"What was their plan? We will do anything to save our crew, our family, from Cardassian torture."

"My crew suggested we put audio and video recording equipment as well as an automatic transporter enhancer under your skin and then have you two surrender yourselves to the Cardassians," Picard explained. "We have several reporters on board who would set up a live feed to earth directly from your embedded video equipment to all video screens back on earth. The idea was that when the public sees what the Cardassians do to their prisoners, especially to their Voyager heroes, there will be a public outcry for the release of the Voyager crew. The public will see what being sentenced to a Cardassian prison really means and demand that it be declared a cruel and unusual punishment and therefore forbidden by Federation law. After one hour you would be beamed back directly to our sickbay to hopefully return you to health. It was our hope that in spite of the fact that the Cardasians will cause you a lot of pain and do a lot of damage in that one hour that we should be able to reverse it."

"One hour sounds a lot better than our plan. We volunteer to try and save us all this way." Both Kathryn and Chakotay smiled at each other, knowing that they might all survive by following this plan.

"You do understand what the Cardasians will do to you in that hour, don't you?"

"Yes we know. Chakotay has rescued prisoners from their prison camps and has seen their condition," Kathryn said. "They held me for a few days when I was an ensign. My captain received the worst of it, but I heard and saw what he went through and I had to endure some of their "special" treatment several times, too. They thought they could make him talk by hurting me."

Picard nodded, "I was held for a few days so I have first hand experience of what you will face. I wouldn't want anyone to face that. But I understand why you want do this, so I will try and set this up for you. There is one other thing I want you to know: I have a plan B because I will not turn you and your crew over to the Cardassians. No matter what Starfleet orders; I cannot do that in good conscious! As you know, your ship, Voyager, has been being refurbished and upgraded and is almost complete. I have called in favors and it is now, under the command of Admiral Paris, heading here with the families of your crew. If we do not succeed in getting pardons for all of your crew, Voyager will be given to you to return to the Delta quadrant. More decks have been added to your ship during its refurbishment so families may travel with the crew. There are now larger cabins for families a well as rooms for childcare and classrooms. Some of the families on the way here will travel with you while others are coming to say good-bye. For example your mother and sister are coming here to say good-bye but Naomi and her father are coming to join your crew. Admiral Paris and his wife are bringing their granddaughter to join their parents. I believe your crew will be happier in space now with their families and the knowledge that their other family members know they are alive and well."

With a big smile on her face Kathryn said, "Thank you Jean Luc, but won't this ruin your career in Starfleet and send you to prison?"

"Actually I was hoping you would take me and Beverly as well as Riker and Diana with you on Voyager. You would remain captain of course, but we could take some duty shifts to allow you some family time and take some of the burden of command off your shoulders. With Dianna you would finally have a counselor aboard."

"Of course we would love to have you on board, but if our first plan to earn pardons for all works, everyone will have the freedom to choose the rest of their life path. I believe most will still choose Voyager, but we would have the freedom of accepting assignments in the Alpha Quadrant and returning home periodically."

"Kathryn, are you sure you two want to go down there as their prisoners even if it will be 'only' one hour? Sending you into their waiting arms goes against all that I believe," Picard frowned.

"We have discussed this and we have to try to save our crew; they are our family. Please wait to tell them what is going on until we are down there because they will be upset at us for scarifying ourselves for them," Kathryn requested.

"OK, if that is your decision, you two go down to sickbay to have the recording equipment and the automatic return pattern enhancers inserted. I will let you know when to come to the transporter room."

When the Enterprise contacted the Cardassian prison to inform them that they were ready to send down their first two prisoners and they would be Janeway and Chakotay, the Cardassians sounded quite happy and even agreed to consider pardoning the rest of the crew. Of course Picard knew better than to trust them. The Cardassians beamed up what they wanted their prisoners to be wearing when they were transported down. As the former command team entered the transporter room they saw Captain Picard holding some sort of clothing and chains.

As they approached Captain Picard Kathryn said, "It's all right Jean Luc, we know what to expect."

The clothing sent for them to wear was designed in a way to cover them everywhere except their backs. Everyone in the room realized that meant they were going to be whipped, but no one said anything; there was no point. When Kathryn and Chakoaty stepped up onto the transporter pad, wearing their new backless prison uniforms, two of the Enterprise's ensigns stepped up to put the Voyager's command team in the Cardasian's chains. They were shackled around both of their ankles with a heavy chain running between them and up around their waist to their hands that were also in cuffs. Janeway could see the pain in Jean Luc's eyes at the thought of beaming them down to the Cardassians in chains. After smiling at her husband who like her was standing strong, she used, although no longer being a Starfleet Captain, her best command voice to take this pain from Captain Picard and said, "Energize!"

The officer using the transporter reacted to the order and the command team disappeared from the transporter pads. The officers standing around were shocked at the bravery they had just witnessed and each said a silent prayer for their strength and safety. They then went off to accomplish the rest of their plan. First they checked with the reporters to see if the recording and broadcasting equipment were working correctly and if the images were being sent to all the receivers on earth. They also checked on the equipment they had set up to check on all news reports from earth so they could see the public's response and then Starfleet's response. Their hope of course was that the public would force Starfleet to change the sentences past down on the Voyager crew. The hardest thing they had to do was to tell the rest of the Voyager crew where their beloved leaders were and why.

As soon Janeway and Chakotay materialized in the Cardassian prison, Cardassian jailors greeted them with evil smiles on their faces showing that they were looking forward to the torture they had planned and was soon to start. Hooks descended from the ceiling that obviously fit right into the handcuffs the pair was wearing. As these hooks re-raised they were lifted off of the floor and their shoulders were painfully stretched. The heavy chains stretched their joints almost to the point of dislocation. Both of their faces showed pain and their struggle to not cry out. One of their guards explained to each of them why they needed to be severely punished.

"We were not finished with you when you were stolen from us before. Now we can finish having our fun with you, Miss Janeway. You won't be rescued this time since your precious Starfleet sent you here knowing what we would do to you. As to you Chakotay, we intend to make you pay for every Cardassian you killed and every battle you won when you were in the Maquis. Starfleet sent you here so we could take our revenge by causing you the slowest, most painful death we can devise. Having us do this gives Starfleet their desired revenge too and lets them keep their high ideals of no executions or torture."

It was during this last speech that a monitor was set up in the cargo bay so the Voyager crew could witness what was happening.

Captain Picard entered the room to explain that this was the command team's choice to try and get Starfleet to commute all of their sentences. As Janeway had predicted they were very upset, but knew there was nothing they could do about it at the moment. Captain Picard told them that their command team originally suggested they stay down there until they died and hoped that their deaths would win their crew pardons. The crew knew that was just what they would do for them. Captain Picard informed them that his crew had modified this plan by limiting their time with the Cardassians to an hour and broadcasting all that happens in that hour back to earth hoping that would be enough. He explained that an automatic transport enhancer was under their skin and that would beam them directly to sick bay after the hour. Both, Voyager's and the Enterprise's doctor were standing by to immediately heal them. They are watching what is done to them to be prepared for their injuries.

B'Elanna responded, "Those Cardassians can do a lot of damage and cause them a lot of pain in one hour."

Picard replied with a sorrowful face, "I know, I know. I was held by them once, too. You have a very strong command team who cares for all of you very much."

As the crew settled down and watched what horrors were happening to their beloved leaders each prayed a silent prayer to give them strength.

After the Cardassians finished trying to intimidate their prisoners with threats two other jailors came in carrying long leather whips, where the ends were actually spread out into several leather strips. Being hit with them would be like being flogged with several whips at once. When the command team saw them they swallowed hard. They knew they would not be able to not cry out. When the crew saw them tears started running down all of their cheeks.

As the whipping continued with both crying out with each stroke, the cargo bay was trying to find out if their pain was having the desired effect on earth. About that time both of them passed out from the pain. The Cardassians stopped the whipping seeing no point if they were not suffering. The crew then noticed that the Cardassians were cutting a slit in their skin on both of their unconscious leaders and were inserting a small box like device before sewing them back up. Captain Picard knew exactly what that was and he shuddered at the thought.

Having cold water thrown on them awakened the command team. How the boxes worked was explained to them and then was set just to level 1 to let them feel it. Their whole body reacted and they screamed out. They were then told that there were 10 levels and reminded that they had just experienced level 1. The controller was set and put on the table across the room. The jailors just smiled and waited for the device to do their work for them. Five minutes passed with the command team just hanging there in their battered bodies. As the five-minute mark hit the box under their skin activated again, but this time at level two. Again their whole body jerked and their agony could be seen on their faces and heard in their screams.

Their hour in the custody of the Cardasians was almost over. All of the Voyager and Enterprise crews were counting the seconds until they could be beamed up and have those torture boxes removed. All members of the Voyager crew had tears in their eyes as they watched their beloved command team sacrifice themselves for their crew. Everyone was hoping that their enhanced transporter would activate before the time they would receive their next jolt, this time at level 3.

Just as the boxes under their skin were activated again, the command team was beamed directly to two biobeds waiting in sickbay. These beds were very close together so the Voyager's EMH could reach right into both of their chests and pull that cursed device out. They couldn't wait for neatness to remove the boxes; they immediately wanted to stop that painful electricity from running through their bodies, damaging their organs more. If a human doctor had pulled them out while activated they could be easily electrocuted. It was handy to have an EMH.

Once the boxes were removed, surgery was done on both to heal all of the injuries the Cardassians had given them. The crew in the cargo bay waited anxiously to hear if they would recover. When the surgery was complete, word was sent that both would fully recover, but needed a lot of rest. Snickers were heard. The tension concerning their leaders was eased, but the whole crew knew that getting those two to truly rest was never going to happen, doctor's orders or not.

Back in sickbay both awoke with a jerk and immediately asked how the other was. Once they saw each other on the nearby bed they reached out and took each other's hands. As Captain Picard entered the room to check up on them they asked if it worked, whether Starfleet had been pressured into pardoning them all. They were told that Starfleet had promised to make an announcement at noon today.

As soon as the doctors heard that the Voyager command team, despite their weakened state, struggled to get up so as to be with their crew, they objected until a compromise was reached. Chakotay and Janeway would be beamed to right outside the cargo bay, but then they would enter on their own power.

Shortly before Starfleet was to make their announcement, Kathryn and Chakotay walked in and stood right in front of the monitor while everyone's mouth dropped open. Tom and B'Elanna could see how weak they were even though they were trying to stand strong. The two junior officers walked up right next to them so their friends could lean on them.

When an admiral appeared on the screen and saw Voyager's leaders standing front and center, he was shocked and said to them, "You don't have to be here."

Kathryn responded, "We stand with our crew."

The admiral smiled and told them that Starfleet had definitely learned that Voyager was a tight knit crew. Kathryn replied, "You don't live and face so many dangers together and don't become a family."

The admiral smiled and nodded. "I want to tell you what has been done concerning your crew's sentences. First the three admirals that sentenced you to a Cardassian prison even when the rest of the crew volunteered to go with them have been relieved of duty, pending an investigation. It makes no sense why they were so insistent and refused to consider your fate even when you so bravely illustrated it on every video feed here on earth.

"In addition, a sentence to a Cardassian prison has been declared cruel and unusual punishment and has been outlawed forever anywhere in federation space. Everyone, no matter how they became part of the Voyager crew, has been pardoned for any and all charges they might have against them.

"We know you have all resigned from Starfleet, which is your right, but we would like you all to reconsider and return to service and to be assigned to the new Voyager with their families. We would like you to continue to captain this ship and crew, with Chakotay at your side as an admiral and as a captain. All of the other promotions you recommended have also been accepted."

Janeway again responded, "We all will need time to consider this offer, but if our crew is finally free to choose what they want to do with the next part of their lives, then everything we went through was worth it. Now, before we make any commitments to Starfleet, we are going on a long extended honeymoon."

They entire cargo bay erupted into applause. The crew agreed!

16


End file.
